Asylum
by Ashera Skyla
Summary: Adventures into dark places always end up with a great story, right?


"You know something? When people ask someone on an adventure, they usually go to an amusement park or a restaurant. Not a freaking abandoned mental asylum!" Kyle attempt to remain calm, though his voice raises with every sentence,"What the hell made you think coming here was a good idea. There are so many other things that we could be doing, why did you drag me here?" He gripes as the nearly full moon's beam pour from over head, causing the asylum and the vine covered fence to cast long shadows across their faces.

Anetta is unperturbed, searching for an opening in the chain link fence surrounding the ancient looking building, "There's something here I think you need to see, it - just - just come on." She repesats for the upteenth time, "There it is," she grins finding a jagged opening through the wire and brambles. She slinks through easily, her back scraping the loose ends of the fence.

"You do remember the stories of the place, right?" He crosses his arms, looking through the fence to her, blue eyes betraying his worry.

"Halo's Killer patients and psychopath doctors," she laughs, "I didn't know you believed those old ghost stories, Kyle."

"I don't." He grunts, looking at the hole warily, "I mean, what if someone calls the cops? Trespassing and breaking and entering doesn't look good to colleges."

"Come on, we'd be back home by now, come on."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle follows Anetta at a slower pace, his shirt getting caught on the fence, holding the flashlight in his mouth, it's weak beam flickers as it shines towards the broken down building. The once well kept facility grounds are covered in bald spots where the grass and leaves aren't dead and dying. They fall silent as the approach the building, only their breaths and the crunch of leaves underfoot break through the cam of the night.

Reaching the front entrance of the decrepit building, the two looked up at the massive wooden doors before them, Nature had tried to take back the building, leaves and vines hung and clung to the door along with every wall and even the roof in intricate designs. One of the doors was hanging off its hinges leaning against the other door at an angle, creating a gap.

"Come on, it's just through here," Anetta bent down, weaving through the overgrown plants to get inside, away from the fog and gloom of the grounds. Her voice was steady, "Just a little further."

Kyle followed after her reluctantly, still a little freaked out at the prospect of entering the abandoned building. "No, I'm not going any further til you tell me where you're taking me. What in the name of God's green earth can't wait until morning?" He crosses his arms, looking around at the splintered crown molding and broken glass and planks scattered across the ground.

Anetta opens her mouth to answer, only for it to snap shut as she turns on her hell, "They're going to get away." She takes off running up the stained spiral staircase.

Cursing, Kyle runs after her, "Anetta!" He calls, taking the stair steps at a time, before stopping on the third floor, "Anetta!" He echoes, before falling to the floor, his foot having gone through one of the termite ridden floor boards. Groaning, he scrambles for the flashlight, the bottom broken and the batteries having rolled into the floor. "Wonderful." He rolls his eyes, "Anetta," he calls the third time, seeing a small sliver of light under one of the doorways, "This isn't funny! Come on, let's head home!"

He pushes the door open. A plaque on the wall glints in the moonlight, he runs his along it, M-c-V-i-c-k-e-r'-s W-i-n-g. Kyle feels is blood run cold, all the horror stories from the asylum came from this wing, cannibalistic killers and lunatics howling at the moon, doctors cutting up unruly patients, all from here.

Up ahead, he hears a door creak open, "Anetta?" He pushes the door open, vaguely noting the lack of the doorknob, through any thoughts he has from that, is stopped when he sees a figure sitting in a chair, the moon alighting long blond hair, "Anetta?"

"It was here, it all happened here. It's all the same as back then, nothing has changed." Her voice was ragged from holding back her tears, "It's all the same!" She yells.

"Hey, hey, hey" he begins, crossing the room in four steps, resting his hand on her shoulder, "you're okay, you're safe, I'm here everything is going to be okay." The litany runs off his lips as he moves to look at her, "It's oh-" He lets out a scream and falls back, her blank eyes staring at him, her head falls back, the slash in her neck grinning back at him.

Scrambling to his feet, he moves to the door, only to hear a crying creak as the door clicks shut. Leaving him in complete darkness.


End file.
